Eight or Eighteen, STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!
by InvaderLuver
Summary: BF5 go back in time...about ten years. How much trouble could a handful of eight-year olds get into?  DONE BY KGIRL AND ME


**TAG TEAM FIC DONE BY:**

**Kgirl1**

**InvaderLuver**

**XP ENJOY!**

* * *

Sage looked to the Battle Force 5. The routine checkup had gone well, with all of them healthy and no allergic reactions.

Well…except for one…Sage looked in dismay to the eight second graders sitting in front of her.

"Ehehe…You're blue!" Spinner cried happily.

"Well duh." Tezz boredly responded.

"Whoa…" Zoom said, looking around at all the technology.

"I'm hungry…" Sherman whined.

"Me too!" AJ added. "Ca…can we have some food? Pwease?"

"Uhm…" Sage was lost; under normal circumstances the team had been capable of caring for themselves. "What do you wish to eat?"

"Cookies!" Both yelled.

"Very well. I will see what I can find." Sage said, sure that these "cookies" were a source of nutritional value and would satisfy their hunger until she could reverse the problem. She entered the upper level and attempted to find the kitchen, which she had never needed to enter. The team followed along behind her.

"Hmm." Sage stood indecisively in front of the pantry. What odd containers to keep food in. They use more space than necessary, but surely the humans find it easier to keep track of the different groups. In her musings, she was unaware that Spinner and Zoom had climbed up on the counter behind her.

"Spinner! Zoom! Get down from there!" She exclaimed, worried. They both looked up guiltily and descended. Sage sighed in relief, turning back to the cupboard, and gasped again. Agura had climbed halfway up the shelves, and was ascending quickly. She snatched a box from the top shelf, then jumped onto the tile floor, landing in a crouch.

"Here's the cookies." She said, handing the box up to Sage, who found it hard to be mad at those big brown eyes even after receiving such a scare.

"Agura! You shouldn't be climbing on the cabinet! You could become injured!" She scolded, but her heart wasn't in it.

"I'm sorry." Agura batted her eyes again, warming Sage in a way the Sentient was unaccustomed to.

"Well, I suppose Spinner and Zoom would like their cookies?" The Sentient suggested.

"Nuh-uh." Spinner shook his head firmly.

"Crazy!" AJ twirled a finger at the side of his head, stealing a cookie.

"She got 'em, so her cooties are all over them!" Spinner pointed incriminatingly at Agura, who stuck out her tongue. AJ made a face, dropping the cookie.

"What are these…"cooties"?" Sage asked, puzzled.

"They're girl germs. They're GROSS!" Spinner crossed his arms.

"Nuh-uh! They're icky boy germs!" Agura replied, copying him.

"Girls are the icky ones!"

"No, boys!"

"No, girls!"

"Fine! I'll eat all the cookies by myself them!" Agura took the box, sitting down at the table and beginning to chew obnoxiously, rubbing it in. The boys looked cross, when Vert scooted over next to her.

"Ca…can I have one?" He asked, giving her puppy-dog eyes. Agura contemplated this, looking comically serious for someone so young.

"Hmm…Say please!" She told him, proud to stay in control.

"Please?" Vert asked.

"Oh, fine." She giggled, handing him one.

"I wanna cookie!" AJ cried. "Please?" He received a cookie, along with the rest of the team, until Spinner stood alone. He huffed, torn.

"Can I please have a cookie." He said in a monotone voice.

"Uhm…" Agura pretended to think. "No!" She laughed.

"What? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He begged.

"Okay. Here, catch!" Agura threw a cookie at his nose, making the other kids laugh. Spinner stuck out his tongue, then grabbed the cookie from the floor.

"Ew! You're not nice!" He pouted, not daring to say the m-word.

"Alright. Fine." She handed him one of the cookies.

"Hey! A Binary Fusion Pod!" Tezz was pointing to Vert's cookie.

"What?" Sage gasped. How could the eight-year-old Tezz remember such things?

"His cookie looks like a Fusion Pod." Tezz shrugged. "Mine is s'posed to be a Quantum Computer, but it broke. Can I have another one?"

"Uhm…sure." Sage complied, holding the box out to him.

"Wait! Mine was supposed to be a…a dinosaur! Yeah, and it broke too, so can I have another one?" Spinner asked, biting his lip to keep from giggling.

"Wait, mine broke too!"

"Me three!"

"Me four!"

"I need another cookie!"

* * *

Several cookies later, the kids were nearly bouncing off the walls.

"Can we go play outside?" AJ asked. Sage bit her lip; there was a high chance of precipitation today and, with the malfunctioned immunization, she hadn't had the time to check outside.

"Well…I suppose." The Sentient was unsure of how to entertain the younger children, but would have to wait until they were asleep to begin delving into the solution.

"Yay!" The kids quickly ran outside to find water pouring down from the gray skies.

"Aw, man." Zoom pouted.

"What are you talking about? This is awesome! MUD FIGHT!" AJ eagerly ran into the rain, slinging a handful of the soggy desert sand at Spinner.

"Hey! No fair!" Spinner cried, following him into the rain but slipping.

"Haha! He fell…" Stanford pointed to Spinner, face-down in the mud.

"I'm gonna GET YOU!" Spinner yelled, jumping up to mercilessly bombard the Brit.

"Ha-ha!" Zoom poured mud into Vert's hair.

"AH! Oh, you asked for it!" He shouted as it dripped down into his eyes. Vert blindly slung a mud-ball in Zoom's direction, but hit Agura instead.

"Hey! Watch it!" She yelled, firing several of the messy missiles.

"It was an accident!" Vert said, wiping mud out of his eyes. "I was trying to hit Zoom, but he's a cheater!"

"Hehehe!" The younger Scout cackled, aiming at them both. "You couldn't hit a moose!"

"What…WHY WOULD I WANT TO HIT A MOOSE?" Vert asked.

"Because….I don't know…" Zoom shook his head, which was soon covered in mud thanks to Sherman.

"Hey! No fair…" He complained. Sage watched the humans, giggling. She admitted it was…unusual to see them acting so childishly, but in some way it was enlightening. The Sentient had no contact with humans outside of the team, and only knew of how they matured through basic research she had done, and snatches of conversations she probably shouldn't have heard. It was a bittersweet experience for her; though she found the younger Battle Force 5 what most humans would call "adorable," they made her wish for contact with her own kind. Suddenly, a jagged bolt of lightning streaked down from the sky, followed by an earsplitting clap of thunder. Sage was rudely awakened from her thoughts as the eight children sprinted into the garage, shaking.

"Wha…what was that?" AJ asked, uncharacteristically frightened as he clung to Sage's leg.

"Simply a thunderstorm, AJ. There is nothing to be afraid of." She assured him.

"I…Let's go inside now." Agura said, eyes wide. Sage "herded" them into the elevator, then down into the Hub. After a determined search, she brought them towels to dry off the wet clothing.

Sage cleared her throat, a little intimidated that she had to actually take care of her team. They cared for themselves up to this point and she didn't know what to do. Sure, there was a little hint of mothering skills left in her data banks that would soon skyrocket if she had children, but she couldn't do a thing.

The Blue looked pitifully at her legs, which were covered in dirt and wet mud from the scared children. "Umm…" It was around maybe three in the afternoon? "how about a bath and we'll get you off to bed?"

They were slowly guided into the bathroom.

She carefully took out all the carpets in the largest bathroom, which was the master bathroom in Vert's room, and got all of his shampoos and gels and soaps out of reach. The kids were undressed one by one, while Agura kept watch to make sure none escaped and Sage had to run around the Hub in search for a naked baby.

"Miss blue thing, Sage… can I take a bath by myself?" Vert asked.

"No. I will need to keep an eye on you since I am only one Sentient." He replied as she took off his shirt and tossed it in the muddy cloth pile. Starting the water, she got the children together.

Once the water was warm enough, she piled Vert, Agura, Zoom, and Sherman into the tub first, taking the shampoo and filling the water with bubbles. As one child was taken care of, the other three were playing in the bubbles. Sage snapped, suddenly realizing something as she looked around for something to dry Agura with.

She forgot the towels.

"Umm… stay here, and if you even think about leaving, I'll find you and make you go to bed still dirty." She said as she shit the door and ran to get a green, yellow, purple, white, a metallic orange and two blue towels from each of their bathrooms, assorted by color so no one would get mixed up.

She ran back and found the children right as she left them, thankfully. She got Agura out of the tub and let her rinse herself off as she scrubbed the shampoo into Zoom's jet black hair.

At some points, it was kind of fun to see the kids giggle whenever she touched their noses or placed a finger under their necks. She then got Zoom out and did Vert.

Looking over at the little scout babble on with Agura in the corner as they played in their towels and made little capes. She let out a squeal as he used the yellow cloth to cover himself in the floor and poke his big brown eyes out with a button nose.

Sage smiled and swooped Vert's hair into curls and various styles he requested. Sherman did the same.

After those four, she grabbed Stanford, Spinner, Tezz, and A.J., and started off with Spinner.

"Stop…" She heard a little voice say. She ignored it, thinking it was the other kids playing peek-a-boo in their towels with Zoom.

"STOOOP! Sage! Tell A.J. to stop getting water in my eyes! My daddy said that taking a bath, is sitting in your own dirtyness, and I'm getting INFECTED!" Tezz cried as he shoved the Canadian away some.

Sage broke it up and placed Stanford in between them. Tezz crossed his arms while A.J. and the Brit started playing. Sage toyed with Spinner's long hair before rinsing him off and getting him his towel.

A.J. nearly jumped on Sage as she was cleaning him. "YAAAY! I GET TO BE ALL CLEAN AGAIN!" He cried and slipped a little while trying to grasp her arms.

"Don't do that, A.J.! You'll get hurt!" She said and poured water in his hair before getting him out.

There was a lot more squealing over with the kids that had already gotten washed.

Stanford cuddled up to Sage and smiled as she did his hair some.

After his bath, she looked to Tezz, who was crouched in the water farthest away from her. "Tezz, you need a bath now."

"I don't wanna." He said, pouting and scrunching up his nose. In a way, it got her a little aggravated, but it was still cute. She took his hand, dragged him over and poured soap into his long hair.

"Tezz, what's wrong?" She asked quietly as the others got a little rowdy again.

He sighed. "A.J. is annoying me. He's not AWARE of the stuff going on around him. He's not even self-conputence! (Cautious)" He cried.

Sage smiled and kissed his forehead. "It'll be alright later on. Trust me."

He smiled and let her run her hands into his hair.

After about another minute, she pulled him out of the bathtub and wrapped him in the towel.

"Okay team, go ahead in Vert's room, and I'll get your clothes." She hurried downstairs to shrink some PJ's while the kids wandered around the blond's room.

"This is MY room?" He asked as he crawled on the bed.

**(And, just because I feel like I have to… *Giggle*)**

"WHAT'S THIS?" Zoom asked as he pulled something out of his top drawer.

They all 'oohhh'ed in fascination at a black bra that apparently had been Agura's. If they were older, they would wonder why it was in HIS room… "Oh! OHH! I've seen my mommy getting dressed! She had that around her boobies or something!" A.J. cried.

"Ewww…" Zoom wiped his hands on his towel and raided.

Zoom shrugged and tossed it over to Spinner and Stanford while he continued going through the dresser.

They pulled out boxers, shirts, a few jeans, and two more items that belonged to Agura.

"Oh yeah dat's mine…" She said as she grabbed the underwear that was thrown over for the guys.

Tezz pondered something before turning. "Guys? Should we really be doing this?" He got a few looks. "Uh, YEAH!" Vert cried while going through his older self's nightstand drawer. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth dramatically as he saw the contents in the back at the very bottom. "Oooohhhh! This guy needs to learn some stuff 'bout how to keep your dirty stuff a secret!" He said and took out the secret item. **(I wanna let u all guess what it is! XDD)**

Tezz hopped up on the bed and looked with his leader, cocking his head ever so slightly.

Sage returned to see Agura with a small pile of her older clothing, Zoom in an over-sized shirt, A.J. with a bra over his head like ears, Sherman with shorts on that went a few inches over his feet, Spinner and Stanford going through Vert's valuable belongings like watches and class rings, and Vert and Tezz on the bed, looking at something that would change the way she thought about Vert forever.

She blushed and took the item away from the two, hiding it near the stairs.

"Okay… Sherman, Spinner, Tezz, Vert, Agura, Zoom, A.J., and Stanford." She went down the list and handed them their miniature clothes.

Agura turned away from them while getting her shirt on, then got on her underwear. The boys all got their tiny pants on, since Sage didn't feel comfortable shrinking their boxers. After they all got dressed, she guided them down to the kitchen and took out things like cereal, fruit, and crackers.

As the children ate whatever they wanted, she wandered around the room. "Remarkable…" She said as she looked at dried foods that heated with water. They were used in Battle Zones, in case they were stranded for more than a day.

After a quick and clean dinner was done, she gathered the kids and got them upstairs. "Let's get you all to bed… and out of danger."

She dropped them all on Sherman's bed, the largest one, and gave them pillows. "Now, is everyone okay?"

They all nodded.

"Umm…" Zoom get her attention. The Blue turned before switching the light off. "Yes?"

"C-Can you read us a story and give us a nightlight? Please?"

All the other kids nodded in agreement.

"Of course…" She dug back in her data banks to find a story she had been told by her mother.

While telling the story, Zoom had nodded off, Spinner was on the verge of sleeping, and the rest were wide awake. She then wrapped it up and turned off the lights, grabbing a chair and sitting next to the bed.

"But, what about our nightlight?" Agura asked, cuddling next to Vert for comfort in the darkness.

"I, shall be, your light." She said and crossed one leg over the other as her aurora was visible to the children.

Vert wrapped an arm around Agura and quickly went to sleep. A.J. was fine, Sherman looked around a little while, because he was separated from his brother, but managed to shut his eyes and pretend Spinner was next to him. Spinner was dead and gone by that point, and Tezz sat up. "Sage." He whispered.

The Blue looked over. "Yes?"

"C-Can I sleep with you?" He asked sweetly. Sage was a sucker for little Sentients and little kids. She sighed and picked him up, resting him on her chest as he nuzzled closer. She tucked her knees in close so he wouldn't slip off and hurt something.

She kissed his forehead and gently stroked his soft hair before she noticed him get to sleep, just before she nodded off herself.

* * *

The next morning, Sage opened her eyes to see Tezz there, nuzzled in her chest with one leg on either side of her.

She gasped quietly and moved the Russian over some before he came to. He woozily opened his eyes and gasped as well. "Sage I-I! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" With his apology, he tripped over Spinner and fell back on the bed where A.J. was, his knee going exactly where the sun don't shine.

A.J. jolted up in pain and cringed. "Tezz! GET OFF!" He whimpered quietly.  
Tezz arched his back and got up, somehow managing to get back on the floor next to Sage.

The team stirred before Vert noticed he and Agura were together. He blushed and moved away some. "O-Oh… sorry Agura…"  
"It's… uhh, okay…" She flushed and let out a deep breath.

A.J. whimpered as he slowly got out of the crowded bed.

"Uhm, Sage?"

"Yes, Sherman?" The Sentient asked, hiding a blush.

"What happened?"

"YEah, and why am I craving applesauce?" Spinner added.

"WEll...an immunization malfunctioned, causing your pitiutuary (not spelled right, i didnt have spell check open) glands to immediately retract a grouping of hormones, which-"

"Sage! In the King's English, please?" Stanford cut in.

"You were reverted back into eight-year old states." The Sentient admitted. Vert was the first to speak among murmurs of agreement.

"Well, what did you do with us?" He asked. Sage grinned.

"Let's just say I managed."

With that, Vert yawned and walked out of the room, wrapped in a blanket. He looked down the hallway and entered his trashed room. Clothes were everywhere, his nightstand was open, which is what REALLY scared him, and his class ring was missing under all the clothes. He checked his nightstand and blushed, finding his 'SECRET ITEM' gone. He gulped and shrugged it off. If anyone found it, he would lie and say it was Sherman's.

The team entered his room next with themselves wrapped in towels and other things. When they went back to normal, their clothes were too small. Zoom tucked in his blanket and gasped as he saw a few garments of Agura's in his drawer. "Hey Vert…" He cooed and pointed to her bra.

Agura blushed as the others noticed it and whistled. "That's not mine!"

The scout grabbed it and pushed it against her chest for size. "Yeah, it's totally hers. YOU AND AGURA DID SOME NASTY STUFF DIDN'T YOU?"

Vert blushed even more.

"Ooh! Buste-"

"Jealous?" Agura snapped at Spinner.

"Hey, all I said was-"

"That it is NONE OF YO' BUSINESS! God! Perverts." She muttered, storming out.

"So..." AJ uneasily broke the silence. "How was it?"

"How was-AJ!" Vert cried, turning red.

"Hey, I'm new here! I'm sure SOME OF Y'ALL," He looked pointedly at Vert, "Have had the chance, but I for one-"

"AJ!"

"Oh-kay, dropping it." The Canadian muttered.

"You know, Vert, I seem to recall you owning something ELSE that you may have wished to keep under wraps?" Tezz hinted, holding up the ITEM.

They all gave Vert a naughty glare as Vert twitched and groaned, covering his eyes. "Tezz, don't act like you haven't either." He blushed as well, but smirked after that. "Veeeert..." The Russian teased, handing it to Sherman as they played keep-away.

The blond hissed and nearly broke something of Zoom's as he got it passed to him.

"Ya' know Tezz, you can sometimes be such a son of a b-"  
Agura split them up before there was any more conflict. "Okay! Okay! Boys! Calm down! A.J., you can have your turn later... now everyone please, go get dressed. I'm tired of looking at abs and tans."

As the team went down to get dressed, Agura walked to Vert. "I can see you don't really need me on Friday nights anymore huh...?"

He hid the massive blush that coated his cheeks, making her giggle. "Relax Vert, I don't care if you do THAT sort of thing..." She kissed his cheek and went across the hall.

AJ approached Agura as he saw her leave Vert's room.

"So...I get my turn late-"

"NOPE!" She grinned.

"But all the others-"

"ALL THE OTHERS? What?" She glared.

"Well, Stanford and Spinner said that you do it with everyone on the tea-"

"Imma KILL THEM." She muttered darkly, stalking off towards the kitchen. AJ watched her leave, puzzled, then ducked into Vert's room.

"Hey...uhm, Vert?"  
"Yeah AJ?" The other blonde asked, folding one of his shirts.

"So, it was only ever you and Agura? She didn't…ya know…" AJ blushed. "With any of the other guys?"

Vert shook his head. "Trust me, she didn't. Where'd you hear that?"

"Mostly Stan and Spinner." AJ admitted. Vert winced.

"She's gonna be so mad when she finds ou-"

"Oh, she already did…" AJ admitted. They heard a very Spinner-like scream come from the kitchen.

"Crap." Vert spoke, running out.


End file.
